Arsen (Earth-616)
Arsen is a symbiote clone of Shadow Spider mixed with Venom and Carnage's DNA. When mutated by Gamma rays he became an unstable and disfigured Being with the intent to fuse with Shadow Spider as a way to become "pure" } } } } } } }} |real_name = None|current_alias = Arsen|aliases = Slimeball, Clone #42, Membrain, The Reject,|relatives = Chase Hunter (Father/Genetic Template) Venom (Brother/Genetic Template) Carnage (Brother/Genetic Template) Bloodlust (Son)|affiliation = None|base_of_operations = New York|identity = Public|citizenship = American|marital_status = Single|occupation = Clone, Supervillan,|education = None|gender = Male|height = 8ft|weight = 328 Lbs|eyes = Blood red|hair = None|origin = New York,|universe = Earth-616|place_of_birth = New York|creators = Holden Hunter|first_appearance = The Heir of The Spider Volume #12 (May 2016)}} History Arsen was an experiment created by the Jackal to create the ultimate solider against the Web Crawlers using Venom, Shadow Spider and Carnage's DNA. It was a failed experiment but is one of the Web Crawlers most dangerous enemies. During a battle with the Web Crawlers, he was mutated through the use of Gamma Radiation, causing his body to become disfigured and unstable. What makes it worse is his savage mode. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Durability: Arsen's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. The Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Symbiote is however particularly vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Arsen is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. :* Accelerated Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. The symbiote has enabled its host to recover from injuries that should have been lethal :* Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch; The symbiote is capable of recalling information from previous hosts. :* Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. :* Wall-Crawling: The alien costume also replicates Shadow Spider’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. :* Webbing Generation: Arsen can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The one limitation to this ability was used to Shadow Spider's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Arsen generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, the symbiote can use in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. :* Constituent-Matter Generation: '''Arsen can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Arsen can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. :* '''ESP (Spider-Sense): Arsen also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and it’s reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the alien costume for instance, can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. :* Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Arsen, and his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. Arsen is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, . :* Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Arsens preferred form of clothing was a black shirt, jacket and pants. :* Poisonous Fangs: An ability developed by Arsen upon bonding with the symbiote. Originally he commanded the symbiote to sprout a maniacal grin and tongue, differentiating him from Spider-Man. Later it is revealed that this set of fangs not only intimidates foes but can deliver a powerful, venomous bite (This bite was able to cripple the Sandman, eventually leaving the villain turned hero unable to reform himself properly, presumably causing his death.) :* Stretching and deforming: Although it's wide known that the Symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Arsen can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. :* Power Mimicry/Absorption: The symbiote can steal the powers and abilities of other beings. It has been recently discovered, that the symbiote can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. Venom has also adapted the spider powers from Spider-Man. :* Shapeshifting: The Symbiote allows the user shape-shifting abilities. Venom can mimic clothing, and completely change its appearance and stature. :* Savage Mode: once mutated, Arsen unlocked the ability to go into an animalistic rage that makes him uncontrollable and large. It can also cause him to have no weaknesses Weaknesses * Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Heat and sound: Arsen is most vulnerable to heat and sound due to his symbiote DNA Category:Earth-616 Category:Symbiotes Category:Super Agility Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:No Dual Identity Category:Super Durability Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Sixth Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Body Control Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Fangs Category:Poison Secretion Category:Elasticity Category:Power Mimicry Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Original Characters Category:Web Crawlers Category:Shadowofwarx